One Direction Fan Fic: Childhood Friends
by MusicIsAPartOfMe15
Summary: One Direction Fan Fic. One Direction is coming home from the X Factor tour. Harry has missed his best friend Mandy. What will happen when she comes over to his pool party. Friendship/Love Drama Please Review. I'll take suggesstions as well. :


Prologue/ Chapter 1 Coming Home

Hi, I'm Mandy.

I moved from the states to Holmes Chapel when I was 10. I didn't know anyone and I was afraid of being the new girl.

_Ding Dong_

"Hello," A boy about my age said.

"Hi," I mumbled

"I'm Harry."

"Mandy," pause "I just moved here."

"Well it was nice to meet you."

"You too." I say starting to close my door.

"WAIT!"

"uh yes, harry?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe wanted to hang out? I live right there" he said pointing to the house right across from mine.

"Sure."

After that Harry and I were inseparable. We were always there for each other no matter what.

Now let me tell you a little about myself. I'm now 14. I'm a little above 5 feet with blonde hair and blue eyes. I am artsy, sporty, outdoorsy and musical. I love being in Holmes Chapel. But I'm not very good when it comes to boys the only one I seem to understand is Harry. I don't even understand my 2 brothers or father. But my mom helps me with them. It's a miracle that I even have a boyfriend. His name is Jake and we've been together for about a month. He has brown hair and brown eyes to match. He only ever wants to talk about hunting or fishing or sports most of the time. Anyways Harry is coming back from the X factor tour and I am excited. When he told me, he was going to audition for the X factor. I went with him to the audition, watched every week, and went to one of the concerts. I was supposed to meet the rest of the boys but I had to get home after. Harry and I video chatted whenever we could. We talked on the phone and texted but it wasn't the same. He was finally coming home.

Harry POV

We had just finished the X Factor Tour. I was excited to finally be home and to see my best friend Mandy. I felt like I hadn't seen her in ages. The other boys hadn't met Mandy but I knew they'd like her. . . . Finally home.

"Hey, I'm going to go say hi to one of my friends. Ok?" I asked.

I got a murmur of Oks and sures. So I walked over to Mandy's house and rang the door.

"Hey, Mandy"

"Hey Harry" She said cheerfully. She had changed a lot since I last saw her. She looked a lot more grownup and oddly enough had braces even though she had had straight teeth before.

She smiled.

"I'm having a pool party later. Can you come, love?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll be there at 2. Is that Ok?"

"Yep."

Mandy Pov

"Hey Harry" I said as he hugged me. I loved hugs in general but Harry's could comfort me when I was down and make me feel happy again.

"I'm having a pool party later. Can you come, love?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll be there at 2. Is that Ok?"

"Yep." He hugged me then left.

I changed into my favorite bikini and put on a loose fitting t-shirt & a pair of shorts. I walked over to his house and went up to his room. I took off my shirt and shorts, stuffed them in a bag, and went to go find a towel. When I found one, I went out back to swim.

Chapter 2: Where's Harry?

(Mandy POV)

I had been swimming for a while when I noticed Harry wasn't in the pool although he had been when I first got in. I scanned the pool. I saw him staring to slip under the water. I swam over as fast as I could. I dove under the water and put his arm around me so I could bring him up to the surface.

Nobody I guess had seen him slip under the water so I called over a boy who looked a little older than me with brown hair. He helped me get Harry out of the water. I jumped out after and put my ear to his chest. His breathing was faint and faltered. I couldn't lose Harry. I told the guy to go call 999. He replied with an ok and left.

People were staring to gather around me and Harry. So I yelled for them to back up.

I started to perform CPR. 5 chest things and 2 breaths. After the 2 breaths I heard him start to cough a little. So I kept doing CPR. Then Harry's eyes started to flutter. By then the boy was back joined by another boy who had a bottle of water and a towel.

Louis POV

She told me to call 999 (the emergency number). I didn't know her but I could tell she really cared about Harry. She was prepping to do CPR, lifting his head back and parting his lips. I didn't want to lose Harry either.

"Liam grab a towel and a bottle of water."

"What's going on?"

"No time"

We got back and Harry's eyes fluttered. She kept doing CPR. He opened his eyes mid CPR and she stopped. He smiled and Liam gave him the water.

Harry POV

My eyes fluttered as I tried to open them. I heard voices sounded like Mandy. But it couldn't have been she hadn't come yet. I opened my eyes with Mandy's lips on mine. She pulled away looking like she was embarrassed. I smiled happy to see her. Liam handed me a bottle of water. Mandy helped me up and wrapped a towel around me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"What do you remember?" she askes me.

Mandy POV

Harry opened his eyes mid mouth to mouth. He smiled and I pull away a bit embarrassed.

"What happened?" he stammers.

"What do you remember?" I ask.

" I remember getting slapped and hitting my head on the side of the pool. Then waking up with you on my lips, love."

"Sorry 'bout that. When you hit your head, you must've got knocked out and started to drown. I got to you before you went down too far. Your friend and I got you out of the pool. Your breathing was faint and faltered." This I said normal speed. Then I said "I didn't want to lose you and I'm sure your friend here didn't want to either. I was in the middle of CPR when you woke up," rather quickly.

I turned to the two boys.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Mandy by the way" I said sticking out my hand.

One of the boys grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm Louis and Thank you so much for saving my HARRY." He said loudly.

"Oi' I muttered.

Louis set me down and I was very thankful he did. Then the other boy came up to me.

"I'm sorry about Louis. My name's Liam." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too." They chorused.

The ambulance arrived shortly after.

"Who's the one who got knocked out?" the guy said.

"It was Harry" I said

Louis POV

"What happened?" the guy asked.

"Well, this girl here saved Harry's life," I said.

"Ahh, It was nothing," She replied.

"Well, let's just make sure you're okay." The guy said.

"Okay," Harry said and pouted a little. Mandy giggled.

Harry POV

They said I was okay. So I walked over to Mandy.

"Well, I believe I should be thanking you for saving my life," I said.

She hugged me.

"You're my best friend Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you," She whispered into my ear.

I smiled and she pulled away.

" I am eternally grateful," I said and bowed.

She giggled, "Oh Harry. You really know how to impress a girl," she exclaimed.

"Not the best way to come back."

"I can stay over, Harry if you want."

"Why don't you stay over tomorrow."

"Ok, when do you want me over then?"

"How 'bout when you wake up?" I say rubbing my thumb against her cheek.

"That way you can spend the day catching up and meeting the rest of the band."

"Ok."

I hugged her for as long as she let me and then she left.


End file.
